


50 days left.

by Control team Employee Eugene (Foxy_Fox), Foxy_Fox



Series: The end of Lobotomy [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Established relationship (If you imagine it that way until later chapters), I hated the original, I'll make that clear soon I promise-, It's not said but they are together, M/M, Rewrite, So here's a new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Control%20team%20Employee%20Eugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: 50 days of hell start all over again, but maybe it's not so bad with a friend, or something more.
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: The end of Lobotomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833025
Kudos: 8





	50 days left.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting this bullshit, my draft got lost about three times so excuse my lack of energy. Also, there will be more chapters, just very slow ones.

"50 days left", the sephiroth sighed to himself as he stared at the calendar so generously placed in his office by Hod. She’d even marked out the day the new manager was going to arrive for him.

Netzach couldn’t find the will to be mad at her, though. She was only trying to help. Then again, he lost the will to continue long ago.

Now that Netzach thought about it. He never actually found out who made him.

The only thing he was told was that his creator was called 'A', at least according to Angela.

So, it was his fault that Netzach was stuck in this hellhole, forced to watch countless employees and clerks die and go insane while he remained powerless, only being able to alert the manager of the current situation.

The safety team sephiroth pushed those thoughts away as soon as a familiar cool liquid touched his lips, however. His body seemed to have grown a customary auto-pilot to stop himself from overthinking.

Beer and Enkephalin cleared his mind of everything wrong with this hellhole. But as much as he enjoyed the taste and sweet release it brought him, Netzach put the half-empty can down.

The sephiroth sighed to himself, looking around the room for something else to distract himself with. The only thing his mind helped him do, however, was remember the promise he had made that kept him from drinking the can sitting next to him.

“Netzach, can I ask you to promise me something?” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Promise me, you’ll try to stop drinking so much.”

“…I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Netzach planted one hand against his head. It seemed all his mind wanted to do today was torment him.

Using the promise he made to attempt to break down the only controllable thing, he actually gave enough of a shit about to try to keep. The promise he made to Yesod.

Netzach slammed his head down onto the desk below, sighing in frustration at how hard it was to keep himself away from beer, and it had only been one day since he made that promise? Damn it.

The only thing the sephiroth could think of doing right now was sleeping. At least that would keep his body from grabbing at the beer can sitting so temptingly close.

When Netzach first heard the opening of his office door, and the clicking of shoes. He thought it was an employee or clerk, meaning he was fucked with the whole sleeping plan.

But then the unknowing intruder spoke, as they walked closer to him. 

“Netzach? Are you awake?” The slight shaking of Netzach’s shoulders combined with the familiar voice immediately told Netzach who the accidental intruder was.

It was Yesod. Almost as if acting of its own accord, Netzach raised his head. Yesod’s figure staring back at him.

“Yeah, I’m awake, what’s up?” Netzach pushed himself into a more comfortable sitting position, waiting for Yesod to continue.

“I was coming to ask about the report one of your employees gave me-”

“Is that really all you wanted?” Netzach couldn’t hide the slight disappointment in his voice, despite his best efforts, but that cleared away as Yesod shook his head.

“No, but I felt you would prefer to get that out the way.”

“Great, so what’s up with the report I did?”

“First, well done for handing it in on time Netzach, I’m proud of you.”

“Oh, really? Thanks. ”

“The report itself was also quite well written, I assume you wrote it sober?”

“Yep”

“I’m glad you’ve kept our promise, Netzach. That’s all I had to say about the report you handed in.”

“What else did you come to talk about then?”

“I think I have a way to end Lobotomy Corporation, for good.” As soon as those words left Yesod’s mouth. Netzach couldn’t stop his surprise from showing as he stood up.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but multiple chapters = cliffhangers apparently.


End file.
